The invention relates to a method for the application of guidelines for visually handicapped (V.H.) on an existing subsoil of one that can be fixed subsequently.
The guideline is used in those places where the natural guidelines for the visually handicapped person, such as walls, hedges, fences, are lacking or are unsuitable. It is also possible to draw the attention of the visually handicapped person to a place for crossing the road, intersection, or other dangerous situations.
The guideline should be recognisable for the visually handicapped person and should therefore differ from the local subsoil.
The guideline or guidepath comprises of one or more groups of ribs that are parallel next to each other. In the longitudinal direction these ribs are, preferably regularly, interrupted in connection with the removal of water and dirt.
The present novel method for the application of ribs has considerable advantages with regard to the manner in which the guidepaths are realised up to now.
By using carton molds with recesses for the formation of ribs and applying epoxy material in these recesses and scraping off the excess material, after the removal of the molds one obtains ribs which are clearly recognisable as guidelines for the visually handicapped person. In order to compensate for irregularities of the subsoil, the molds should be flexible.